evolutionworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mag Launcher
"I lost money on this assignment. Ha ha!" -Mag Launcher Mag Launcher is a 16 year old Adventurer from Pannam Town. Like most Adventurers, he is aided in his archaeological assignments for The Society by a Cyframe called Airacomet, a bionic hand. He resides in his family's mansion with his butler, Gre Nade and his close friend, Linear Cannon. Mag's father, Asroc Launcher, and mother, disappeared three years prior to Mag's battle with the Eighth Empire. Mag's last contact with his father was a note he recieved along with a girl named Linear Cannon. The note instructed Mag to protect Linear with his life. Along with Linear, Mag also inherited his father's immense debt to The Society. This has become the mockery of several residents in Pannam Town. Mag had always wanted to be an adventurer, like his parents, since he was a child. Eventually he began going on his own adventures in the ruins to find treasures that could be sold to pay off the family debt while, at the same time, searching for his missing parents. Linear has accompanied Mag on almost all of these adventures. At first he is not very good at it and is frequently outdone by Chain Gun, a childhood rival. A fact for which he is scolded by Gre Nade. One day Gre forces Mag to accept a new assignment from The Society and this becomes the first of his many successful trips exploring the ruins. Biography Before Evolution: The World of Sacred Device Mag Launcher was born as the only child of Asroc Launcher and his unnamed mother, famed adventurers, at some point in the 920's. Throughout his childhood, Mag had hoped to become a great adventurer like his parents before him. Asroc and his wife disappear during one adventure and about one month later Mag and his butler, Gre Nade, find a girl at their doorstep with a letter containing instructions from Asroc to protect her until he returns. This girl was Linear Cannon and she would join Mag on his many adventures to nearby ruins in order to pay off his family's debt to the society. Personality and Traits Most of the time Mag is cheerful, confident and adventurous. He also has an innocent side which contrasts with his occasional hot-headedness. Mag freely speaks his mind, regardless of whom he is speaking to, and this sometimes gets him in trouble with others. At times he enjoys making spontaneous jokes based on his thoughts on various objects and situations. He is very protective of Linear Cannon and scolds others for frightening or insulting her. Chain Gun has feelings for him but Mag is oblivious about it and does not return the sentiment. Though he is very close to Linear he does not show any romantic attraction to her. Mag becomes embarassed when people assume he's in a relationship with Linear. Although he lives with Gre, who always addresses him as "Master", Mag seems to have little knowledge of etiquette. When he met Prince Eugene for the first time, he did not bow or address him by his royal title. Though Mag probably had no knowledge of such things since he lives in both a small town and a republic. Mag's favorite beverage is milk, which he procures from Grant at the local Bar. He does not drink alcohol but will get lectured by Gre if he goes to the Bar at night. His least favourite food is bell peppers, which as a kid he would sneak out of the house and put in a barrel outside if they appeared in his meals. His disdain for bell peppers is so strong he is repulsed even by the sight of them. Perhaps as a result of being raised by Gre, Mag is very knowledgeable about food ingredients and can identify many only by the smell. As a result of his financial situation, Mag's wardrobe is composed of five matching pairs of his regular outfit, which he uses for all purposes including adventuring and sleeping. When the Launcher family debt is paid off, he buys another five pairs. Before traveling to Museville, Mag equipped a new white jacket. Mag is slightly taller than Chain Gun but states that he has not grown in height since he was ten years old. He does not feel ashamed of his height like Chain does. Mag loves and kept a large teddy bear in his room which was given to him for a birthday present as a child. He admits having a soft spot for it because of the little eyes. Sometime later, he gifted Linear with this bear. Mag likes to sleep in late but will get scolded by Gre for wasting the day away in such a manner, not being permitted to sleep in any later than noon. Mag does not like to oversleep because it makes him feel groggy for the entire day. Mag has always shown a strong dislike to comfortable chairs, preferring hard backed ones instead. This contrasts with his choice in bedding, when he expresses a desire to have a large, comfy bed since he frequently falls out of his at night. Growing up, Mag was a mischevious child. He had a habit of stashing things such as cicada skins and chocolate, to the disdain of his family. One time he even got covered in cactus thorns while playing in the Airfield. He did have ordinary hobbies, such as building model airplanes and an interest in insects. Cyframe and Combat Skills See also: Airacomet '' Mag's weapon in battle is his Cyframe, Airacomet, which is attached to his back. It is shaped like a giant hand, usually in the form of a fist. It is also used to pick up objects such as hammers or rocks during special attacks. Mag's goggles are used to shield his eyes during some attacks, but most of the time they just rest on his head. Mag's Cyframe skill parts can be upgraded to level 5. Slots for additional parts can be added to his Cyframe with Upgrade Kits when taken to the Upgrade Shop for a fee. His Cyframe is powerful and can even destroy large rocks or break holes in large sections of the ground. Other Artwork and Pictures Mag Launcher by TheArcanaQuotes.jpg|''Evolution: The World of Sacred Device artwork. Launcher2.jpg|''Evolution 2: Far Off Promise'' artwork. Mag character model.png|''Evolution: The World of Sacred Device'' character model. mag victory stance.gif|Victory pose. Mag EV2 model.jpg|''Evolution 2: Far Off Promise'' character model. 537784-ew13.jpg|''Evolution Worlds'' character model. Mag eed.png|''Evolution: Eternal Dungeons'' portrait. Mag5.gif|''Evolution 2: Far Off Promise'' artwork. tumblr_lv6lf4vcDH1ql4w28o1_1280.png|''Evolution: The World of Sacred Device'' manual artwork. cut_linear02.gif|Mag and Linear. Gallary4.jpg|Mag tired after an adventure. Gallary3.jpg|Mag flying the Sea Otter. Mag09.gif|Concept art. Mag08.gif|Concept art. Mag07.gif|Concept art. Mag06.gif|Concept art. Mag05.gif|Concept art. Mag04.gif|Concept art. Mag02.gif|Concept art. Mag03.gif|Concept art. Mag01.gif|Concept art. mottomotto.JPG|Mag featured as a banner on the official website. Category:Characters Category:Party Characters